Zane's Biggest Fan
by dani's random fox
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, everyone. I know that I shouldn't be writing another story since I hardly ever update the other ones but this idea has been bothering me for a long time…

Do you remember the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episode, season two, I believe, when Zane was losing all of his duels? Well, I thought; what if he had one fan that stayed with him, even in the downfall? T.T it's not as lame as it sounds.

My OC, Amy, has been to every single one of his duels. She isn't obsessed with him but she thinks that a famous guy like Zane would never notice a girl like her. She does seem obsessed but she's not. Just shocked, surprised, and honored.

Amy is **not** a duelist! I'm not very good at writing duels (I think) so if you want one, write it for me. :P (I will give you all the credit for it) I do need one because it goes along with the plot (please help me!)

I know I already have a story with an Amy in it but I couldn't help it…I just love that name!

Summary: Zane is losing everything. He's losing his duels, his job, his friends and almost all of his fans. Enter Amy, an eccentric Zane fan who's been to every single one of his duels. She's not just his only fan, she's the biggest. ZaneOC set during second season.

Rating: T for sexual suggestions, and language…for now. Rating may go up later. Just depends on the feedback.

Genre: A little bit of everything, I guess. Humor, Romance, tinsy bit of Horror (later on), Angst, and Drama as the main categories.

Guide:

'_Thoughts.'_

"Talking."

Emphasized words will be italized.

Flashbacks will be italized and not introduced.

**MY FIRST Yu-Gi-Oh! GX FIC!!! (congrats, me…)**

The random fox of dani does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. She only claims right to Amy and the plot.

Chapter 1

--Zane's Biggest Fan--

Zane frowned faintly as his opponent summoned Jinzo, a powerful fiend with 2400 attack points. Zane's current hand was pathetic, a mere trap card, a weak two star monster, and his favorite card, Cyber End Dragon, which he could not use since there were no monsters on his field to sacrifice.

"I place this card face down and summon Little Chimera in defense mode."

Scornful whispers filled the half empty stadium.

"What the hell is he doing?" a voice said on Zane's far left. Another answered saying, "I bet he doesn't know. I don't know why I bother coming to his duels; he loses every one. That's why I always bet on the other guy."

A few people just got up and left, "Some duel. Zane's hit rock bottom."

"Boo!" someone yelled, and threw some popcorn onto the dueling arena, obviously aimed at Zane.

Zane closed his eyes. It was becoming a routine; his fans, even the girls who claimed to be his future brides, had begun to leave because of his losses. He hadn't minded it _that_ much but….

Those who stayed jeered and threw random objects and insults at him. They never failed to tell him how much he sucked, how much of a loser he was. He tried to ignore it but it was to no avail. The jeering would get louder, and he almost got a concussion from a glass bottle at his last duel. There was still a small lump on the back of his head.

"C'mon Zane! Show them wrong! Yeah, use that face down card!" a new, feminine voice called. It was coming from behind him.

"Don't give up yet! I know you got something up your sleeve!" it said encouragingly.

"Feh, yeah right. Face it, Amy; Zane sucks." A boy snickered.

"Shut up, Hiro!" said the girl indignantly.

Zane wanted to turn around but he saved what little dignity he had left and said, somewhat evenly, "It's your turn."

His opponent laughed mockingly, "You've got only one fan left, Zaney boy. Admit it, you _have_ it rock bottom."

"Don't listen to him, Zane! You can do it!" the girl shouted.

"Get on with it, Takeshi." Zane said tolerantly.

"Eager for another loss? Fine with me! I summon Kattapillar to the field, and because it's a forest type, it takes out your Chimera!"

"Not so fast, you've activated my Trap-"

The girl groaned as Takeshi laughed, "Did you forget Jinzo's special ability? It destroys any of your traps!"

Zane cringed, he did forget…

------

The few people that were in the stadium grumbled angrily as they left, complaining to the manager that they wanted refunds. The manager bravely stood his ground against the livid crowd saying tediously, "I'm sorry, but we don't give refunds."

Zane sighed warily. A small gang of three boys slunk up to him, the leader cracked his knuckles and glared at Zane, "I wasted my money watching your crummy ass duel and I want a refund."

The leader of the group wasn't as tall as Zane but he was very muscular looking. His face was set at what looked like a permanent leer, "That guy over there said that there were no refunds but we'll just take what you got, since it's your fault for being a loser."

Zane frowned slightly but said nothing.

The guy growled. His cronies flexed their puny biceps, "Fork up the cash, Truesdale."

"_Hiro_!" A familiar voice screeched.

The four boys turned their heads and Hiro muttered something under his breath that sounded oddly like, "…_crazy psycho bitch…_"

Said crazy psycho bitch was marching toward them angrily. Her dark brown hair waved around behind her and her dark green cargos made a soft flopping sound as she walked. Her black jacket flared behind her menacingly and her green eyes flashed behind her glasses as she strode up to Hiro. Hiro's cronies muttered blatant obscenities nervously.

"Hiro! How dare you talk to Mr. Truesdale that way!"

She stopped at a slanted angle from Hiro and Zane. She had her hands on her hips and eyes flashing with anger.

"_Mr_. Truesdale?" Hiro laughed spitefully.

The girl blushed and made a cat-like hissing sound. Hiro stopped laughing almost immediately and said rigidly, "What do you want, Amy?"

"I want you to quit harassing Mr. Truesdale. It's not nice."

"I will when he gives me my money."

She made a peculiar sound, as if something was stuck in her throat and stepped up to Hiro, "_Your_ money? You know God damn well there are _no_ refunds, and it's your fault you spent your money."

"Che, wasted not spent. And what do you mean _my_ fault? I was expecting a duel."

"And you saw one, now leave because the custodians need to clean and your big ass is in the way."

"I'm not leaving without my money." Hiro said brutally, ignoring her baited comment.

He pushed her aside and she fell down at an odd angle, scraping her left hand against the rough carpet. She whimpered softly as her hand began to bleed profusely, but she ignored it and looked for her glasses. They had flown off in her fall and even though they weren't very far from her, just a little to her left, she couldn't find them.

Hiro grabbed the collar of Zane's white and blue Obelisk jacket and lifted him up with an almost inhuman strength and snarled in his face, "Give me my money!"

Amy abandoned her futile attempt to find her glasses and, instead, got up and slapped Hiro in the face solidly, causing Hiro to let go of Zane who fell on the floor. Her blood had smeared his face and he touched his slapped cheek in alarm and awe.

"Your money's so fucking important, then fine! Here's your goddamn money!" She thrust a twenty in Hiro's hand. He stared at the blood covered twenty.

"Come on guys," he said finally and they left quietly.

Amy held out her uninjured hand to Zane. Or at least where she thought he was. Her hand was off by a foot. She looked at the floor and said shyly, "I'm sorry about Hiro and his…friends. It must look really stupid for a girl to stick up for a guy."

Zane saw her glasses and picked them up. He took her hand and stood up, practically towering over her. She was about a head shorter then he was.

He held out his hand, palm open, with her glasses lying on his hand. She must not have seen her glasses because she didn't make a move to take them. How bad _was_ her eyesight?

"I have your glasses…"

She blushed and held out her hand. The other lay at her side and bled freely on the floor making a soft _drip drip_ sound.

"I have very bad eyesight, as you've probably noticed," she explained softly as she put them on, "I'm virtually blind without them"

"I see…" Zane said.

"…"

"…"

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. The awkward pause was broken Amy said uncomfortably, "Uh, well, bye."

"Wait," Zane reached out and grabbed her hand. She hissed and pulled it away. He stared at her in confusion as she cradled her bleeding hand, "I'm sorry. It's very sensitive..."

"Oh…" he stared at the blood on his hand.

"Um…if there's nothing you need, I'll be going. Hopefully I'll see you at your next duel."

She turned and walked away. Her boots made soft scraping sounds on the carpet indicating that she dragged her feet a little.

"Uh, wait!"

Amy stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Amy was it?" he asked.

She blushed, "Yes…I'm surprised you remembered."

"You're my only fan, how could I forget?"

Amy smirked conceitedly, as if she had a different persona, "The real question is, how could you _not _forget? I leave that effect on people. I'm so awesome. And I'm your _biggest_ fan, not just only."

"…?" His puzzled expression made her chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I…do that a lot. Some people call me conceited but I call myself self-assured." She laughed softly, staring at a miniscule puddle of blood.

A light pink tinge appeared on his cheeks, "Do you want to get some coffee?"

"Huh?" she said blankly.

"Do you want to get some coffee…with me?" he repeated slowly.

"With you? Zane Truesdale? _The_ Zane Truesdale? Hell yes!" she exclaimed animatedly.

"Oh wow…this is totally awesome! Coffee, with you?! It's like a friggin' miracle! I've had fantasies about something like this forever but…I never really expected this to happen!" Amy babbled uncontrollably.

Zane was surprised from her outburst of excitement and even more surprised when she stopped with an enormous gasp, "I'm so sorry! I must seem like a creepy fan girl, but I'm not, really! I just…you're just so cute and nice. And your duels are breathtaking! I've been to all of your duels! I love your Cyber End Dragon. You're a brilliant strategist! Anyway, I never expected someone like you to notice to someone like me. And now you're talking to me and you even invited me to get coffee with you!"

Zane stared at her. She was talking too fast for him to comprehend. She slumped, though, and sighed miserably, "Too bad I can't stand coffee…it's so gross."

"…You don't have to get coffee," he said finally.

She brightened visibly, "Okay! Just let me call my mom, I don't want her to worry."

"I'll be right back," Zane said. "I've got to change."

"Okay!" she said happily while holding a flip phone, "I'll wait here."

----

Zane sighed as he set his duel disk and deck on one of the rickety tables in the changing rooms. The table groaned in protest, but held the extra weight.

Due to his lack of wins, the duels he managed to get were with lower level opponents and a lower level dueling arena came with the lower level opponents, thus, a lower level shower room.

Zane took off his Obelisk uniform thoughtfully. He remembered when some of his old 'friends' from the Obelisk dorm confronted him after his third loss,

"_You're not fit to wear the Obelisk uniform!"_

He ignored them, of course. Maybe his losses were flukes. Maybe the opponents cheated. Maybe the duels were rigged. After his sixth loss he considered that maybe, just _maybe_, he _wasn't_ fit to wear the uniform anymore.

Zane shook his head. Thought filled doubts clouded his mind but they disappeared as soon as the lukewarm water rained upon his back. It was best not to think of anything except the short, cheerful girl who was waiting for him excitedly, his biggest and only true fan, on the other side of the door.

-----chapter 1 end

Please Review! Give me feedback, preferably positive but negative is okay I guess. If you flame me, give me a good, legitimate reason why. And please spell correctly, I'll laugh my ass off if you diss me about my story when you can't even spell.

It depends on the reviews, but if I get a few positive reviews I'll update faster. Actually, this probably could've been a one-shot. Anyway, if I get a whole bunch of reviews that say "Great story, update soon!" I'll do the opposite. Okay, it's great, but how? What did you like? What did you not like? Do you think Zane was OOC? I need stuff like that.

If I have grammar mistakes, show me and tell me what they are because people tell me that I have them all the time but I don't know where what's wrong. I'm not very good at catching my own mistakes, which reminds me…

**I'm not very good at catching my mistakes, which is why I NEED A PERMANENT BETA!!! I need someone who is on almost everyday, or every other day. My updates are slow and unpredictable but when I say, 'please look this over'; I'm expecting it to be looked over. I'm not trying to sound pushy or anything but I want to try to get it posted ASAP. Anyone one willing is welcome. Preferably, I'd like someone with Yahoo so we can talk easier. She, or he, must be familiar with Fruits Basket because I'm also writing for that category.**

Ideas are appreciated and welcome!

----dani's random fox

_Spread the randomness, my friends, the randomness that blooms into the forever dark abyss…_

In the future, I will refer to Zane having dark blue hair and eyes. If anyone objects to this, tell me what color it _should_ be.

February 3, 2007


	2. Chapter 2

iWow! I was speechless at the responses from the first chapter. I got so excited that I almost had a panic attack.

This would've been the fastest update for me if I had posted it when I wrote it, but I had some family problems. Also, the chapter was extremely sloppy. Finding and fixing my own mistakes suck.

**To tell you all the truth about the late update, I was scared. I was afraid, from the high expectations everyone seems to have for this story, that it wouldn't be quite up to standard. Also, we moved to a completely new place and I had a hard time adjusting.**

_Never did I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx and never shall I. _

Chapter 2

Zane's Biggest Fan

Chapter Two

Zane closed the door behind him quietly. He looked around the room silently, wondering what possessed him to ask someone he'd never met out for coffee. Said someone was nowhere to be found.

A rustling sound was coming from the behind the seats in front, where he stood for the duel. He walked toward the sound and heard a female voice.

"No, mom, he's not a creep, pervert, or rapist. _He's Zane Truesdale_! I talk about him all the time."

Amy stood up, hair falling in her face. She brushed it away irritably, "This is serious! Please, momma, please? He's really nice and smart and-"

Earsplitting laughter exploded out from the other end. Amy flinched and blushed angrily, "I don't say _that_! I'm not obsessed I'm…I'm…"

Her frown was replaced with a grin, "I'll tell you when I think of it, may I go _please_?"

A deafening shriek pierced the arena, "THANK YOU, MOM!"

Amy hung up the phone with a pleased smile. She spotted Zane and waved happily, "My mom said I could go!"

"…I heard."

Her face turned a dark red and she smiled guiltily, "I'm really not that freaky. I was just so excited that she said yes, even though I knew she would've anyway. She knows about my thing for yo- I mean, she's such an awesome mom."

She rushed down from the seats, nearly tripping on her way down. She stopped in front of him, a big grin on her face. She was wearing a large gray coat, a blue backpack on her back.

"Are we walking or driving?" she asked.

"Walking."

"Ah," she nodded wisely, "I bet you walk all the time."

"Why would you say that?" Zane asked sharply.

She looked taken aback, "Be-because you're so fit! I assumed that you walked to keep in shape, aside from a daily workout. I do, even though I'm not exactly fit, walk, I mean. I walk everyday."

Actually, he _did_ walk everyday. But not for the reason Amy thought. His boss stopped paying for limos saying gruffly, "Maybe the cold air will help you think." Zane was always the first to arrive and last to leave, therefore he assumed no one knew that he walked to his duels.

"Everyone walks everyday." He said finally.

Amy let out a breath. She smiled playfully, "I know _that_. I meant that I walked as in _exercise_. I walk for about an hour and a half everyday. I also practice boxing and that's how I know Hiro. But why don't we get our drinks before we talk some more?"

Zane nodded. They both walked out the door, bracing themselves for the cold chill. Zane wore a thick dark blue trench coat and gloves while Amy wore her gray jacket, hands deep in her pockets.

"S-s-so, w-w-where are w-we go-going?" she asked, teeth chattering wildly.

"A small café down the street."

"A-Ah…t-today's the c-coldest d-day of the s-season…" she said knowledgably, looking at the stormy gray sky.

"Hn…"

Amy glanced at Zane. His dark blue hair waved smoothly in the cold wind but he didn't appear to be cold at all. He was taller than she was, but she figured that, seeing as she wasn't very tall herself. He stared straight ahead but his eyes flickered to her and she turned her head away quickly, staring at the ground with a blush on her face.

Amy sat down first, putting her backpack on her coat carefully before plopping down ungracefully. She smiled nervously at Zane as he quietly did the same; only he sat down a little more regal than she did.

A middle-aged waitress came over and set down two waters and dog-eared menus.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked flatly.

"I'll have a Wild Cherry Pepsi, please." Amy said right away.

"Okay, and you?" said the waitress, looking at Zane monotonously.

"Coffee." He said.

"Black?"

Zane nodded.

The waitress left and Amy put her menu at the edge and unzipped her backpack. She pulled out a small stack of paper and a folder. She set the paper and folder on the table and grabbed a pencil and black pen from her purse.

Zane managed to get a small glimpse of the folder. It said only two words, "Number seven."

"Why me?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" she said, looking up from her stack of papers, pushing her sliding glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"Why me?" he repeated, "Why are you still here?"

"Because, silly," she said with a smile, "you invited me!"

Her smile faded when she saw his expression, "That's not what you meant, huh?"

Amy pulled at her sleeve absently, "You're asking why I'm still your fan."

"Does it bother you? Do you not want me to be your fan anymore?" she asked quietly.

Zane said nothing. He watched her with an unreadable expression, waiting for her answer.

"…Just because you're having an unlucky streak now…I mean, just because you're losing now…er…"

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't think anyone would be a true fan if they left the person they admire just because they're having a bad day," she said slowly. "I can't imagine how you must feel, losing everything. Having all that pressure on you to win. Hearing those jeers and…and…"

Two big, fat tears rolled down her face and she whispered sadly, "and having things thrown at you all the time."

Zane thought of the small bump on the back of his head, wondering if she saw the bottle being thrown. Amy wiped her face with a napkin. She took a deep breath and smiled, "So, I thought…if you realized that you still had one fan, you might be happier. I know I'm not someone you'd probably be friends with, and I know you would've never talked to me before, but I still wanted to be your fan, even though you never probably never would've noticed me. It's a lot of fun."

She grinned lopsidedly, "I'm proud to be your fan. I like going to your duels, I don't care if you lose. I mean, I'd be very happy for you if you won," she said hastily. "But a true fan stays. And I'm staying. That's why I'm your biggest fan."

"How's your head, by the way? I saw you get hit with the bottle." She asked, her voice hinting concern.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. You didn't hear me? I was the one who screamed." She said sheepishly.

The fuzzy memory became clear and he remembered what happened.

"_You lose!" his opponent sneered. The crowed jeered. _

"_You suck!" someone yelled, and they threw a glass soda bottle at him. A shrill scream echoed throughout the stadium._

"'Oh my god! Somebody help him! He's bleeding! He's dying!' That was me." She said sheepishly.

"I overreacted, sorry. I beat the shit out of the guy who did it," she added happily, "he's still in the hospital. But he never told anyone that it was me because a _girl_ kicked his ass…."

"You…you put him in the hospital?"

"Yes. I broke four of his fingers, his nose, cracked his jaw, and I kicked him in…in _that_ place."

"'_That_ place?'" he asked, confused.

She blushed hard, "You know…the naughty place. Where the sun doesn't shine?"

Amy jumped when Zane laughed. She cracked an edgy smile and blushed.

"'The naughty place?'" he chuckled.

"That's the first time I've seen you laugh." She commented happily, "You look even cuter when you smile."

A light pink tinge appeared on Zane's cheeks.

The waitress came back with their drinks and set them on the table rather roughly. Amy's Pepsi splattered onto some of her papers.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. She grabbed a clean napkin and dabbed the papers quickly but gently.

"Sorry," said the waitress, not sound sorry at all.

Amy ignored her and continued her dabbing.

"What would you like to eat?" asked the waitress.

"_I don't want anything!_" Amy snapped angrily, not looking up at the rude waitress.

The waitress snatched the menus away without asking Zane what he wanted and walked away indignantly.

"It's ruined…" Amy moaned softly, leaning back in defeat.

"What's wrong?" asked Zane, taking a sip of his coffee. He set it aside with a small frown on his face; it was cold.

"It's…it's just a picture. I can draw another one, but I kind of liked this one…"

She handed it to him gloomily. He was surprised, it was a picture of him dueling Takeshi. She was sitting behind him so it was his backside point of view, but it was still a good picture. The only problem was the giant light brown stain in the middle of it.

"This is very good." He observed.

"R-Really? Do you think so? I had to take lessons on drawing people; I used to be very bad at it."

"Yes."

Amy smiled then frowned, "I'm sorry. She went away before you could order."

"That's okay," he sighed. "The coffee was terrible. I'm sure the food would be, too."

"May I ask you a question before we go?"

"Sure…"

"Can I…can I…" she stuttered. "Can I have your autograph, please?!"

Her face was red now and she pulled a picture out of him out of the folder. She put it by her pen and said, "I've wanted to ask you for a long time but I was too scared to. I carried your picture with me, hoping that I'd be brave enough to ask you someday…"

He took the photo and noticed the bandages around her hand, "How's your hand?"

"Oh…it's okay. I carry a first-aid with me, so it was no biggie. Hurt like hell, though."

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips and he signed the photo. She emitted a small squeal when he handed it to her and she bubbled with excitement, "Oh my god! I have your autograph! _This is so cool!_"

She put the photo in the folder very carefully, as if it would shred in her hands. She put the papers in the folder and placed the folder in her bag.

"Are we leaving now?" she asked with a sad look in her eye.

"Yeah," Zane said, looking at his cold coffee in disgust.

"M'kay," she said.

Amy put on her coat, then her bag and grabbed her purse. Zane picked up the hastily scribbled on check and they headed towards the cash register.

"Uh…you're not leaving a tip are you?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Good…poor service…extremely poor service…" Amy muttered darkly.

A pretty teenage girl was waiting at the register, picking at her nails in boredom.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" she asked dully.

"We didn't order food and the coffee sucked," Amy said pleasantly.

"Do you want me to pay, Zane? I want to, please let me." She begged.

"Zane?" said the girl, her head snapping up, "Zane Truesdale?"

"_The_ Zane Truesdale." Amy said proudly.

The girl scoffed snidely, "And who are _you_?"

"I am…Esmerelda…Mistress of the Shadows!" Amy said very loudly and dramatically, causing a few heads to turn in alarm.

"Right…" said the girl sardonically. She turned her attention to Zane and smiled sweetly, "So…are you still S and L?"

"S and L?" repeated a puzzled Zane.

"Single and Looking." She said seductively.

A very light, pale pink blush spread across his cheeks, "Er…"

"No." Amy said stiffly.

"Oh, so he's with you?" sneered the girl.

Amy blushed, "No…"

"Then shut your fat ass up," jeered the girl. "There's no way he'd ask someone like _you_ out. He probably only feels sorry for you."

Amy stared at the floor and said nothing.

The girl smirked at Amy and smiled sweetly at Zane, "If you're interested, I'm S and L, too…"

"I'm not," he said, "But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to my date that way."

"D-Date?" both girls said in unison.

He handed her the money and turned to leave.

"You suck!" the girl snapped suddenly, "You're a stupid loser. You're just a-"

The girl stopped when Amy twisted around and marched over to the girl.

"Don't you ever talk to him like that again, you stupid little bitch. You know nothing, _nothing_…" Amy stopped with a disconcerted look on her face. She turned and left quickly, leaving the stunned girl and Zane behind.

Amy walked quickly through the crowds, pushing herself past people.

"Hey-Wait! Amy!"

Amy stumbled at the sound of Zane's voice and fell alongside a building, not far from an alley. She pulled up her legs and put her head on her knees. Her bag lay beside her in a heap.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked, kneeling beside her.

"I…I…" came the muffled reply.

"Amy…?"

Her shoulders were shaking violently. She pulled her head up suddenly and began to laugh loudly.

"I-I-I fell! I tripped over nothing and fell!" she said between laughs.

Her laughter causing Zane to chuckle softly, it was a strange laugh. It sounded like a hissing cat; 'kee-kee-kee'. His chuckles turned into full-blown laughs and soon they were laughing loudly on the ground.

They stopped a while laughter, both leaning on each other and breathing deeply.

"Wow…I haven't laughed like that since…yesterday, I think," Amy said tiredly, wiping tears from her face.

"I haven't laughed like that since my duel with Jaden," Zane said with a sigh.

"Jaden Yuki?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm…I heard that he's a cutie," she said thoughtfully.

Zane looked down at her and said, "Oh?"

"Yeah…but I heard that he's not as cute as your brother." She said, looking up at his face.

"Hn."

She shrugged and looked at her shoes, "I dunno, though…I don't think anyone could be cuter than you."

"…"

She jumped up before he could reply and stretched, "Ah! I feel much better."

She turned around and held out her hand, "Commin'?

"Where?" he asked as he stood up.

"Oh, I dunno…I'm going home. My ass is wet, is yours?"

"Er…"

She smiled up at him, "If it is, then it's my fault and I insist that you come to my house so I can dry your pants. You don't need to worry about going around pant less, I'm sure I can find something…though, you are quite tall…"

She walked slowly and they passed the alleyway. A dark figure ducked further into the shadows, but neither Amy nor Zane noticed.

"But you don't have to, if you don't want to! I owe you some food, too. If you come over, I'll make you something to eat. I won't rape you or anything," she said quickly, noticing his doubt, "My mom will be there too."

"Unless you have a previous engagement?" she asked.

"No…" he said.

"Good! Let's go then, shall we?" she said and grabbed his hand.

"Do you live far from here?"

"Kind of, but you need not worry!" she said happily.

"Why?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm sixteen. I can drive."

"Zane Truesdale…" said a figure with a distinguishable southern accent, "You will see the light…or should I say…the dark…"

Boring, I know. Can anyone guess who the figure is? Thanks again for the feedback, it was wonderful. Better than sex cake. Totally awesome. I'm still looking for a beta, by the way. I need someone who's good at grammar because I don't think I am. I have decided that she, or he, (if by some odd chance), does not need to be familiar with Furuba. Just YGO! GX.

OOPS: In the last chapter I said there were three guys in Hiro's gang. Then I changed it to four. Sorry. There are three, in case anybody noticed. (another reason why I need a beta)

I'm not sure if it bothers people or not but I'll post review responses every chapter. If it does bother people, just skip it.

Bailkatanas- Thanks so much! I never had anybody review as fast as you. Within two hours of posting, I found yours in my inbox and I was floored. I thought, "Damn, _that_ fast? Am I that good, or is it because Zane is so cool?"

Smexylicious- To tell you the truth, I don't like that couple either. I'm tired of finding it all the time .

Pinguina- I actually thought I'd get flamed for her nonstop talking. I'm glad you like her; I had a hard time making her the way she is.

Spirit of Water – Aqueria- I was most satisfied with your review because it was such a big and pleasant one. I'm glad you think it's adorable.

Zanes lover- Thanks and I will.

Hieisgal790- How so?

Big thanks to Spirit of Water – Aqueria, Zanes lover, Anime's Echo, Feanturien, and hieisgal790 for adding Zane's Biggest Fan to your favs.

Many thanks to Zanes Lover, Bailkatanas, inu-yusukekaiba102, pinguina, LadySoftball, Anime's Echo, and hieisgal790, for putting ZBF on your alerts.

Also, thanks to anyone who added me to your favorite authors list.

Review, please!

Dani

February 9, 2007. (is when it was written but March and December (14th) is when it was edited.)

Written in Verdana font, size nine, eight pages, 2,997 words.

dani's random fox

_Inspiration usually comes during work, rather than before it._

-Madeleine L'Engle


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I had written four and a half pages on February 4th but I accidentally deleted everything while I was half awake. Heh, sorry. Man, did I feel stupid. Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk, eh? Let's get started.

Thank you to **Melanie **for beta-ing!!!

Previously, in case you forgot like I did (which is sad because I wrote it):

* * *

She smiled up at him, "If it is, then it's my fault and I insist that you come to my house so I can dry your pants. You don't need to worry about going around pant less, I'm sure I can find something…though, you are quite tall…"

She walked slowly and they passed the alleyway. A dark figure ducked further into the shadows, but neither Amy nor Zane noticed.

"But you don't have to, if you don't want to! I owe you some food, too. If you come over, I'll make you something to eat. I won't rape you or anything," she said quickly, noticing his doubt, "My mom will be there too."

"Unless you have a previous engagement?" she asked.

"No…" he said.

"Good! Let's go then, shall we?" she said and grabbed his hand.

"Do you live far from here?"

"Kind of, but you need not worry!" she said happily.

"Why?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm sixteen. I can drive."

* * *

Zane's Biggest Fan

Chapter Three

"I-it's w-way c-c-colder than it was b-before!" Amy shook, her body and jaw shivering violently.

"Well you did say that today was the coldest day of the season." Zane reminded her, his body more in control, "Coldest day and no snow."

"Y-yeah, w-well I w-was hoping it w-was a l-l-lie."

They walked past the small duel arena and crossed into the parking lot. The only car there was a small green Neon.

"T-Thank God!" Amy said loudly and ran toward the car, calling out over her shoulder, "Hurry up or you'll f-freeze like the people on the Day After Tomorrow!"

She was fumbling with a large ball of key chains when Zane got to the other side.

"C-come on, come ON!" she shouted at the keys.

She finally found the right one and unlocked the car. She was already putting on her seatbelt when Zane got in. He was irritated because of his wet pants but said nothing.

Amy then took the key off the key chain ball and tossed the ball in the backseat along with her backpack and purse. The car smelled of oranges and looked very clean. Zane put his briefcase in the back.

"I c-collect key ch-chains." She said as she stuck the key into the ignition. She turned the key and the car roared to life, the lukewarm air blasting. The radio then turned on and screamed, "_The mirror stares you in the face and says Baby, uh uh it don't work_-"

"S-sorry!" Amy turned off the radio.

"Was that Earth, Wind, and Fire?"

"Yeah…I watched the movie Happy Feet," Amy grinned sheepishly, "And fell totally in love."

Zane said nothing as he buckled up his seatbelt.

"Buckle up, plea-oh, you're already buckling up. Good." She flashed him a crooked smile.

"So," she turned her attention to the car and began to back out, "do you want to talk or listen to music or do you want me to shut up?"

"Talking is fine…"

"It's not my music, is it? Because I don't just listen to hippie music. I also listen to hip-hop, country, oldies, and Spanish music, too."

"Spanish music?"

"Yeah," she said as she pulled into traffic, "_Me gusta escuchar Shakira_. I like to listen to Shakira."

"You speak Spanish?"

"_Un poco_. _Und Deutsch. Ich spreche Deutsch_. I'm taking two languages in school. I'm a junior, by the way. What are you?"

"Well," he said, "if I went to a regular high school, I'd be a senior."

"Cool, cool. Right now I've got winter break. I love winter; it's my favorite time of the year."

"Christmas?"

"Well…yeah but I love the snow and Christmas music…and my birthday is in about a week."

"Oh?"

"Yup," she said as she stopped for a red light, "the big one seven. I can't wait, because even numbers suck."

Zane gave her a quizzical look.

"I don't like even numbers too much. Honestly, sixteen isn't a bad number it's just an even one. Seventeen," she said breathlessly, "what a beautiful number…"

"…"

The light switched and she drove forward. "I'm having a party at a skating rink, though I'm not very good. At skating, I mean. But it's just so much fun! The falling isn't but I've gotten pretty much used to it by now. It's not something I'm good at, skating, but I still enjoy it. Anyway, would you like to come? It's on the seventeenth at seven at _Boogie My Skates_."

"…I'll think about it…"

"You don't have to skate. You don't even have to bring a present. Just you being there will be enough for me. It'll be my Golden Birthday. Seventeen on the Seventeenth."

"You're slow."

"Eh!?"

"You're a slow driver." He clarified.

"Woah, dude, I'm not slow: I'm safe. Do you know how many suicidal idiots are out there, just waiting to pounce in front of my car?"

"What?"

"Suicidal freaks just waiting for me to speed by. Then BAM," she hit the wheel suddenly, making Zane jump, "Splat, they're dead. Not uh, buddy, not on my watch."

"Has that ever really happened to you?"

"No but-hey, are you laughing at me?"

"N-no…" Zane chuckled.

"You are…well, it's not funny."

"I know…but you…you're weird."

"You think I'M weird?"

"Yes."

She grinned, "Well, I am so I'll give you that one, but I mean, seriously, there are some real freaks out there."

"Just waiting to jump right in front of your car."

"Yes, just waiting to jump-hey!"

* * *

They pulled in front of a homely yellow house. Amy drove into the driveway and turned off the car. She was putting the key back on the key chain ball when she said, "Well, we're home. I-I mean, MY home. Not yours, mine."

"Ready to get out?" she asked.

"I guess…"

Amy reached into the back and grabbed her purse and backpack, "Okay…"

She opened the door and got a face full of cold air, "Shit! That's _COLD_!"

"You have a foul mouth," Zane said as he got out of the car, flinching.

"I'm sorry! I'll stop if it bothers you!"

"I was teasing. I've heard worse at Duel Academy."

"O-oh…"

He followed her to the front of the house where she rang the doorbell.

"Trust me," she said after seeing his questioning look, "it'll be a lot easier to have my mom answer the door than me trying to look in my Key Chain of Doom."

"Mreow…" a large Burmese cat jumped onto the porch.

"Hey Mama Kitty!" Amy greeted as she bent down to pet the cat, "what are you doing outside, hhhmmm?"

"Mreow!"

Amy purred back, her mouth forming a small 'o' as if she were blowing out a candle, her tongue thrilled creating a thick, cat-like purr.

The door swung open and the cat ran inside. A warm fragrance greeted them both as a woman popped out.

"Mom!"

"Amy!"

Amy and the woman who opened the door embraced as if they hadn't seen each other in days.

"Come in, come in," said the woman beckoning them both in, "I'm so glad you're home because the weather is supposed to get nasty soon"

The woman disappeared and Amy gave Zane a small push inside.

As soon as they got inside the house, Amy and Zane were bombarded with cats.

"Mreow! Reeaaaaooowwwww!"

"Hey guys!" Amy bent down to pet a timid tortoise-haired cat, "I'm home."

"You…have quite a collection of cats." Zane said, stunned.

"And it doesn't smell like it, does it?"

Zane was surprised; there was no smell of cats, just cinnamon and apples. "No."

Amy smiled as she pulled off her shoes, "Thanks. Believe it or not, we have five litter boxes and five cats. But we won't have five anymore, soon"

"Why?" asked Zane as he took off his shoes and coat.

"Because Mama Kitty is pregnant," answered Amy's mother as she came back in the room, "Hi, I'm Nancy and it's nice to meet you. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm Za-"

Nancy cut him off, "I know who you are. I think everyone in this house knows who you are, cats included."

Amy blushed and looked away from Zane's gaze, "Oh?"

"Is green tea okay?" Nancy asked, heading toward the kitchen.

"Yeah." Zane said and Amy made a face.

"Green tea is gross," she explasined, "I prefer cold ice tea with a lemon and Sweet and Low."

"Let me show you the house." She said as she turned into a room, cats trailing behind her.

"This is our living room," she said as she picked up a fat Maine Coon.

Zane looked around the room. It was a medium sized room with pale tan walls covered in pictures. Two gray cats jumped unto the off-white couch and curled into two gray balls of fur, watching Amy and Zane closely with their large amber colored eyes.

The TV was huge; a big screen with cabinets underneath for storage. One door was open, revealing a Play Station 2, Game Cube, and tons of games. The TV was blasting the news; "A wind chill of negative four-" Amy turned off the TV and threw the remote unto the couch, startling the cats, who ran to the corner.

"Sorry." She said to the cats.

There was an off-white chair in the corner next to a lamp and nightstand.

The pictures on the wall were mostly of Amy and her mother, together or with other people. There were a few that caught his eye, however. There was picture with Amy and a girl who looked a lot like her swinging at a park.

She saw him eyeing the picture and she came up next to him, "That's me and my cousin, Katie. She's in America but I think she may come over for my birthday. You're probably wondering why we're here when our family's in America," she said after she noticed that he opened his mouth, "my mom works as a welder, which is why she's so skinny, and got transferred here to Japan by CAT. We've been here for a few years now."

"No," Zane said. "I was wondering if you had any dogs."

"Oh. No, we've only ever had cats."

"Than why…?" he pointed to some pictures with Amy and dogs.

"Do you remember when I told you that I walked everyday? Well, it's my job. I'm a professional dog walker at JAWS."

"JAWS?"

"Yeah, Japan Animal Welfare Shelter."

"An animal welfare shelter…named JAWS?"

"Yeah, funny, huh? They're a no kill animal shelter and I love animals and needed a job. They liked my credentials. I speak Japanese, English Spanish, and some German. I'm a huge asset to them. I sometimes help translate. I also clean out cages, bathe animals, and walk the dogs."

"Oh…have you ever been bitten at JAWS?" Zane asked with a small smile.

"Oh hardy hardy har. Yes, actually. But only when we play around. See, there's me and Tokyo, there," she said pointing at a picture of her hugging a medium sized black and white mutt, "he's my favorite. And there's me and Osaka, she's a sweetie…"

"Tokyo and Osaka?"

"Yeah, we name them after places at JAWS. People can rename them, if they want to, but those are our names for them."

"I see…"

"Tea's ready!" Nancy called from the kitchen.

"I'll show you more later." Amy said as she walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was smaller than the living room but with the table in the front of the kitchen, the room seemed even smaller. It was a pentagon table with five chairs in front of the windows in front of the house. There was a steaming teacup on one side of the table.

Amy took a Pepsi out of the fridge and sat down across from the cup. Nancy sat in the middle and both women looked at Zane expectedly. He sat down with his now damp pants and politely drank his tea. Nancy was the first to break the silence.

"Well, Amy told me you were tall but I never imagined how bony you looked."

Amy choked on her Pepsi and started to cough. Her mother hit her on the back hard, _THUMP THUMP THUMP, _and Amy's eyes watered. She gasped for air as Nancy got some paper towels.

"M-mother, that's a rude thing to say!"

Nancy wiped up the Pepsi mess and said, "Well, _daughter_, he is. I know you were thinking it."

"Well I wasn't going to say anything about it!"

_Ringringring ringringring_

Amy and Nancy stopped arguing and looked over at Zane and said in unison, "That's not us."

Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out his dark blue cell phone. "Excuse me," he said as he looked at the name.

_It was his boss_.

"O-Of course! You can go to the living room, if you'd like," said Amy.

Zane was walking out of the living room when he heard Amy say to her mom, "Oh, hey, I know what I am now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm not obsessed. I'm well-informed."

* * *

Zane answered the phone as he walked into the living room; "Hello?" said the irritated voice on the other end.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi." Zane said as he sat down on the couch. The Burmese cat, Mama Kitty, sauntered over to him with a "mreow." She jumped on the couch and sat on his lap and purred, her big belly heavy with kittens.

"What happened, Zane? You lost again. Are you doing this on purpose? As a publicity stunt? _It's not working_. You better win this next one or it's your last with me."

"Mr. Takahashi I-"

But it was too late, Takahashi had hung up. Zane gently pushed the cat off of him gently and stood up.

"Mreow?" she said, sniffing up at him.

"…"

He pet her and left the room.

* * *

"Honey, did you fall again?"

"Eh?"

Nancy pointed to Amy's hand.

"Yeah. I fell and the scab from when I fell the other day scraped off."

"Ouch." Her mother said, making a face.

"Yeah…"

"Sucks to be you," Nancy said with a laugh, "you're so clumsy. Are you sure you want to have your birthday at the skating rink?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Amy said absentmindedly, "Is Katie going to be able to come?"

"She can't make it. She has her dance recitals and her Christmas programs."

"Oh," said Amy, looking crestfallen, "okay."

"I'll come."

Amy and Nancy jumped.

"To what?" Amy asked, looking confused.

"To your birthday party. I'll come." Zane said.

Amy jumped up and squeezed him hard, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you!"

"You're…welcome…"

"Oh this is wonderful! _Ich bin sehr froh! Estoy feliz! Das ist toll, ausgezeichnet_!"

"Amy you're speaking in tongues again." Her mother said idly as she sipped her tea.

"S-sorry. I'm just so happy!"

"I have to go home now…" Zane said.

Amy pulled away from him, blushing.

"Oh…okay, well, let's get your stuff, then-"

"Oh no you don't!" said Nancy sharply, "It's too nasty for you to be driving around."

"Mom, he has to go home."

"Well then, I'll drive him."

"Mom-"

"No."

"Fine…but I get to come, too." Amy said stubbornly.

"If you'll just wait for about five minutes we can go," Nancy said to Zane. "I have to get the car started so it can warm up. Amy, give me your keys,"

"Okay…" Amy left the kitchen and came back shortly with her Ball of Doom, "here."

Nancy left the kitchen.

Amy motioned Zane with her shoulder, "Come on."

"Mreow!" Mama Kitty came in and twisted herself around Zane's legs.

"Just step over her. Let's go into the living room."

Zane stepped over the cat and followed Amy, "Hey I'm sorry. The whole purpose of you coming over was for me to make you food and give you some--PANTS!"

She left the room. She came back about a minute later with different pants on and dark cargos similar to the ones she had on earlier and a belt, "Here. I'm so sorry I forgot. My pants were almost all dry. There's a bathroom in the hall across from the kitchen."

He left and came back shortly with his other pants in one hand. The other was holding up the cargos, which fit his tallness perfectly.

"How do they fit?"

"They're loose." He said.

She handed him the belt she brought down with her. Mama Kitty came into the room wailing as he put the belt on.

"I think she likes you," Amy said as Zane sat down on the couch beside her.

Mama Kitty jumped on to the couch, situating herself between them.

Amy took Zane's hand, "Feel right here."

She pushed his hand onto the cat's stomach and felt it moving. He received a kick from something inside and jumped.

Amy didn't laugh. "There are about six in there…" she said softly.

"You know, her name wasn't always Mama Kitty."

"Oh?"

"No, it used to be Isis because she looks like a goddess but she kept getting pregnant so much that we changed her name to Mama Kitty. After she gives birth to this litter, we're gonna get her spayed. All of the other cats are spayed. Actually, the two grey ones are hers from her first litter. Their names are Little Boy and Little Girl. The tortoise shell's name is Hitler and the Maine Coon is Guy."

Zane laughed and it was Mama Kitty's turn to jump.

Amy grinned, "Funny names, huh? Hitler got her name because she's mean. She only lets me touch her and when I do, she bites. But not hard, she just holds on to me. I don't know why.

"Little Boy and Little Girl were the runts of the litter and Guy…well…he's just Guy. We plan to name the next male we get 'Man.'"

She grinned, "Just kidding. I think we're done with cats for now."

Amy stood up and Mama Kitty jumped off of Zane.

"Hey, let me show you a trick that they do," she said as she pulled out a small container from the cushions of the couch.

"Kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty!" she called, shaking the container.

A herd of cats came running in the living room, curling around her feet and crying.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Check this out,"

She took a cat treat out of the container and said in a clear, firm voice, "Sit!"

The reaction was instantaneous, all of the cats, even pregnant Mama Kitty, sat down.

"Good kitties...up!" she said and the cats sat back on their hind legs with their paws off the ground. All except Mama Kitty, she just mreowed as if she was saying, "You _know_ I can't do that."

She gave each of them a treat and picked up a gray one and set it beside Zane.

"And for the finale…" She took out another treat and put it on her shoulder, "Little Boy…up, up, up."

She tapped her shoulder and the cat sat on the couch, motionless. Then, in a flash, he was climbing up her side and eating the treat on her shoulder.

"Cool, huh?" Amy said as she put Little Boy down, wincing from his clawmarks.

"Yeah," Zane said, staring at her. His biggest fan, this cat trainer/dog walker was defiantly an eccentric girl.

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

"Hey that's my phone! Hello? Hey mom, yeah we're coming."

"That was my mom; she said the car is ready." Amy informed Zane.

They got their coats and shoes and walked out the door.

"Oh my god, it's _COLDER THAN IT WAS BEFORE_!"

* * *

Amy sat in the back while Zane sat up front with her mother and gave her directions.

"Hey, give me your cell phone, will ya?" Amy asked Zane, poking his shoulder.

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna put my number in it. Or you could give me your number so I can call you if something comes up before the party."

He handed her his blue phone and she punched a number in and called her phone. By the time she was done exchanging numbers, Zane had directed Nancy in front of a huge mansion.

They stopped in front of the iron gates.

"_State your name_." a voice said from no where.

"Zane Truesdale."

"_Oh, welcome home Mr. Truesdale. Your mother was getting worried_."

The gates opened and Nancy followed the road that led right in front of the house.

"Wow, Zane! I've seen pictures of your house before, but it's more beautiful in person!" Amy said in awe.

"Thanks. Thanks for the ride, Mrs…"

"Nancy is fine. And you're welcome. It was nice to meet you."

Zane nodded as he got out of the car. Amy got out too and smiled, "You can call me anytime."

"Okay."

She gave him his phone and waved.

"_Auf wiedersehen_!"

He went up to the front door and gave his hand a small wave.

He opened the door and walked inside.

"Zane!"

"Hey, bro!"

His mother and Syrus hugged him as soon as he took off his shoes.

"Where ya been?" asked Syrus.

"With a friend."

"Oh?" Syrus gave him a cheeky grin, "Was it a _lady _friend?"

_Knock, Knock!_

Zane's mother answered the door, "Hello, come in."

"Thank you."

Zane turned around quickly and Amy smiled, "Hi Zane. I'm sorry to intrude, but you left your briefcase and pants in my car."

She handed him his things and turned to his mother and said, "You have a lovely home, by the way," and left.

Syrus was staring at the door, "Wow, Zane. I was joking earlier but it's gotta be serious if you're leaving your pants in her car."

* * *

**What I meant by Amy purring is basically she's thrilling her r's, making them deeper, her imitation of a cat's purr**.

_Ich bin sehr froh! Estoy feliz! Das ist toll, ausgezeichnet! _**I am so happy! I'm glad! That's great, outstanding!**

**Well that's chapter three. **

**Bailkatans: Thank you so much! I have a beta now, but thank you for the offer!**

**Shade: Thanks, and I totally will.**

**WhiteAsukalover: Sorry to hear you don't like Hell Kaiser because he will definitely make an appearance in the future. But, I hope that you won't lose interest in this!**

**Hinyuriohi56: I'm glad! I hope you continue to read and review!**

**AlukaKaiserin: Somewhat akward…?O.O; …thanks…?**

**Please review! **

**Also, thanks to those who read but are either too shy or lazy to review. 87 hits! Thanks, Ghost Readers!**

**Dani**

**PS: I GOT A PERMANENT BETA! She's a friend from my school and totally tore this chapter up! She really helped me a lot so if it was good grammar wise, thank her.**

February 22nd, 2008

Verdana size 10, 16 pages, 3,863 words.

_Striving for excellence motivates you;_

_Striving for perfection is demoralizing._

_-Harriet Braiker_


End file.
